Lucy Heartfilia, dragon of the stars
by Slayer-san
Summary: Lucy thinks that she's weak. But what if even Lucy doesn't know about her entire past? What if she isn't only a Celestial mage? Lucy discovers her true power on the way to the Grand Magic Games and, of course, has to deal with her best friend and only love, Natsu Dragneel. First story, hope you'll enjoy it. NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza and many more! Set after the Tenrou Jima arc.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue: X791**

Weak. Why does she have to be so weak? When Acnologia attacked Tenrou Jima, all she could to was to break down and cry. They returned 7 years later, only for her to be kidnapped again by the newborn Orcación Seis. Again without any chance to fight back. She didn't like it to be weak, not because she was insecure about herself but because of a certain, salmon-haired, Dragon Slayer who saved her every time. She feared that one day, he would get hurt because of her, and if there is one thing Lucy Heartfilia can't stand, then it's when one of her nakamas, especially the one she learned to love, gets hurt because of her.

Yes, you read right. The one she learned to love. She couldn't deny it anymore. Lucy Heartfilia has fallen head over heels for the handsome, hot-headed, dense Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel. She always had a strong bond to him, but she always brushed it off as a strong friendship. It was only when they were sucked into Edolas that she noticed her feelings.

And now, now 7 years were gone from their lives. 7 years passed by while they were trapped inside the Fairy Sphere. While everyone grew stronger, they stayed the same. Natsu could barely defeat Max, for Mavis sake! They tried to talk to Porlyusica-san, but only Wendy got something useful. Now, on their way back to the guild, they heard loud yelling from inside.

"Some things never change, eh?" Gray said with a chuckle.

"Not with Fairy Tail." Natsu replied.

They walked through the doors, just to see Macao and Romeo arguing with another.

"WE'VE GOT TO DO IT!" Romeo yelled at his father.

"NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY!" Macao yelled back.

"LET'S DO IT! LET'S DO IT!"

"I ABSOLUTLY DISAPPROVE OF THIS! WE DECIDED WE'D NEVER PARTICIPATE IN THAT AGAIN!"

"Hey, we're back!" Natsu's shouted, trying to drown to voices of the two squabbles, but only Max noticed them.

"Oh! Did you bring back some wonderful pills?"

"Just for Wendy." Lucy replied.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY AUTHORITY TO DECIDE ANYMORE, DAD! YOU'RE NOT THE MASTER ANYMORE!"

"I'M SAYING THIS AS A MEMBER OF THE GUILD!"

"What's the problem now? Gray asked.

"It looks like some father-son dispute." Charle said with a sigh.

"BUT WE'VE GOT THE TENROU TEAM HERE THIS TIME! NATSU-NII AND ERZA-NEE ARE HERE! THERE IS NO WAY FAIRY TAIL CAN LOSE!"

"Going? Not going? What are you guys talking about?" Natsu interrupted them confused.

"While you were gone, an annual festival was created to decide the number one guild in Fiore, Natsu-nii!" Romeo explained.

"That sounds awesome!"

"All the guilds of Fiore get together and compete with their magic power. It's called... Dai Mato Enbu!"

"WHOOOAA!"

"The Grand Magic Games!"

"That sounds fun!"

"It sounds just like a festival."

"I see... so if we can win there..."

"FAIRY TAIL WILL BECOME THE NUMBER ONE GUILD IN FIORE!"

"But... Do you really think you can win with your magic power as it is now?" master Makarov asked concerned.

"If we win, the guild gets a 30,000,000 Jewel price!" Romeo said with a grin.

"We're going!" the master exclaimed.

"HA! I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"HE'S LOST IT!"

"How long until the festival starts?"

"Around three months."

"That's enough time. We're going to be the number one guild in Fiore again!"

* * *

On a hill near the small building which housed the rowdy guild Fairy Tail at the moment, a lone figure in a black hood watched smiling.

"Maybe it's time, Lucy. I think you're ready to know who you really are."

With that, the figure turned around and vanished with the wind.

**-:-**

**And the prologue is finished!  
Don't worry! The following chapters will be longer than this. I hope you like my writing so far and I promise you don't have to wait long for the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro-sensei**

**Please review and follow!**

**Until then,**

**Slayer-san**


	2. Chapter 1: The Star Dragon Slayer

**Welcome to the first chapter! Lucy's past is going to be uncovered and she's going to get her true power back! And now: GO READ!**

**A/N: 'Seishin' means 'heavenly body' in English.**

**-:-**

**Chapter 1: The Star Dragon Slayer**

Only three months are left until the Dai Mato Enbu. To made up for the lost 7 years, the Tenrou team went training at the sea. The first day, they decided, was just for having fun and relax. Natsu and Gray were quick with starting various kinds of competitions like a swimming battle, a sandcastle building battle, a face stuffing battle and a sun-tanning battle. While Juvia was gushing over a sun-tanned Gray, Wendy set down on the beach and tried to read the book, Porlyusica gave her. Lucy and Levy went playing in the ocean with a ball when Levy noticed the lack of members from the Tenrou team.

"It seems like the others have their own training camp somewhere else."

"Huh? Now that you mention it... of the Tenrou group that came to the training camp, this is it...?" Lucy wondered.

"It seems like Mira's group went to the mountains. Laxus and his crew went somewhere else as well."

"Hmmm... I feel like we're forgetting someone..."

"Gajeel and Lily..." Happy commented from his swimming ring.

"They said it was some sort of secret training! I tried to go along with them, but they turned me down..." Levy said, looking a little bit upset.

"You tried to go along...? Oh... Levy-chan...?" Lucy couldn't help but tease her.

"N... No...! It's not like that at all!" the small bluenette cried out, blushing furiously. "At least you got Natsu here!"

Now it was Lucy's turn to blush. "W-Why would that interest me...?"

"You're blushing Lucy-chan." Levy giggled.

"Give me a break, Levy-chan!" Lucy yelled, splashing water at her friend.

"Now it's on!" Levy said, splashing water back at Lucy.

Jet and Droy were standing at the shore, watching the two girls splashing each other, barely holding back their nosebleed.

"Ahhh, well... It's the first day after all... It's fine for them to fool around, right?" Droy managed to choke out.

"That's right..." Jet replied, a dreamy look on his face.

On a hill near the beach, the black-hooded figure could be seen again, watching the members of Fairy Tail.

"They're having so much fun. It's good to see you smile again, Lucy."

* * *

At the evening, after they went for their first round of training, the group sat together at a bonfire. They were exhausted but they were in high spirits.

"Hah! I feel already much stronger and this was the first day here!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right. In three months, we will able to win easily!" Lucy agreed happily.

"Don't underestimate our enemies." Erza scolded them, albeit being happy herself. "With an enemy like Sabertooth we-"

"Erza? What's wrong?" Lucy asked, concerned about Erza's sudden rise of alertness.

"There is someone watching us..." the requip mage said. "I feel a strong magic power coming near."

She stood up and turned towards the darkness surrounding them.

"Who is there? Show yourself!"

A slender figure in a black hood walked out of the shadows.

"You have a strong sense for magic power, Erza Scarlet." the figure said. "But don't worry, I'm not here to fight you."

"That voice..." Lucy whispered. "I know it..."

"You remember, Lucy? The spell is wearing off. Well, it has been 14 years now."

"Who- Who are you?" Lucy asked, voice wavering.

"The question should be, who are you Lucy?"

At this, Natsu stood up, standing protectively before Lucy.

"Who are you? Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"No. As I said, I'm not here to fight you. And besides, Natsu, son of Igneel, not even your father managed to defeat me." the figure said with a chuckle.

"Eh? You fought Igneel? Who the hell are you?"

"Lucy. I'm here to show you who you really are." the figure said, walking towards Lucy only to be stopped by Natsu.

"Don't you dare to touch her."

"Natsu. I promise I wont hurt her. I'm just going to free her memories." the person said and walked past the fire Dragon Slayer, placing his hands on both sides of Lucy's face. "Brace yourself, Lucy. Despite what I said, it could hurt a bit."

"What-"

_"Sér tul martis. Nár Ithildin mor tar. Lúcy'ter la tor. Remberas mol tír sol." _the person chanted, using a language none of them ever heard before.

"What is that- I- AHHHHHHHH" Lucy cried out, pain contorting her face.

"LUCE! What are you doing to her?" Natsu cried out, engulfing his hands with fire. "You bastard!"

"Don't attack me, Natsu. The return of lost memories is often very painful."

"Like I believe you! Karyu no Tekken(Flame Dragon's Iron Fist)!"

"I warned you." the person said with a sigh. "Seishinryu no Uroko(Star Dragon's Scales)"

Natsu's fist collided with the person's crossed arms, not even leaving a single scratch.

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"No. I'm just in incarnation. My name is..."

"Ithildin. It's you right?" a voice came from behind Natsu.

"Luce! Are you alright?" Natsu asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just remember now." she said, turning to the hooded figure. "It's good to finally remember, father." she said, hugging to hooded figure.

"EHHH? He's your father? But-?"

"I think I need to explain..." Lucy smiled.

* * *

_"Ithil? Ithil, where are you?" a small, six year old girl cried while searching for said person._

_"Ithil, where- KYAAAAA" the girl screamed as she ran into the massive head of a golden dragon._

_"I'm right here, child."_

_"Father!" the girl cried hugging the nose of the dragon. "What are we doing tonight?"_

_"We're going to watch the stars again. The signs are good this night."_

_"Why do we have to watch the stars, father? I want to fight some more!"_

_"Patience, Patience, youngling. You'll get enough fights, I promise. But it's important to mediate from time to time. The stars are able to show us past, present and future for those who are able to read them."_

_"Read them? How can you read stars?" the girl asked confused._

_"Lay down and watch. The stars in the sky form certain figures and those who can see them, are able to read within the stars. Look! Do you see the dark red star over there? That's Tyrona, the envoy of war. The fact that we're able to see him clearly means that war will desolate this world in the near future."_

_"A war?" the girl asked, shaking at the thought._

_"Yes, a war. That's how the world goes on. But don't worry. the war isn't going to take place in this land. Tyrona isn't shining bright enough to indicate that. But look, over there! Do you see the bright white star next to Tyrona? That's Athelas, the envoy of light. Whenever you feel lost, just look up to the sky. Athelas will show you the right path."_

* * *

Everyone was silent. They were watching Lucy in astonishment. Erza was the first one to regain composure.

"But what about your mother and father you grew up with."

"When we disappeared, I changed Lucy's memories so she wouldn't remember me." Ithildin said, sadness edging in his voice. "If I hadn't done this, Lucy would have gone mad. The sadness and feel of betrayal after our disappearance, combined with the power of a star dragon... Her magic would have gone rampage. So I sealed her magic away, only leaving her the connection to the spirit world. Then I returned her to her real parents. Yes, Jude and Layla Heartfilia are her real parents but Lucy was taken from them when she was still a baby. After that, I let her grow up with false memories, that is, until now."

"Yeah thank you for that, Ithil."

"It was good to see you again, child. But I have to go now. As I said, I'm not real. I'm just an incarnation and my time is over. I wish you luck for your future, youngling. And don't worry, we'll meet again."

"Goodbye, father." Lucy said, tears streaming down her face. Ithil smiled at her and vanished within the small breeze of wind.

"Lucy..." Natsu said concerned. "Are you alright?"

Lucy turned around and smiled weakly at her best friend. "Yeah, I think I'm fine. It's just- you know... I need time to clear my thoughts. Excuse me."

With that she turned around at walked into the shadows, leaving the others alone. Natsu was already starting to follow her, only to be stopped by Erza.

"Don't Natsu. She needs time for herself."

Natsu let out a sigh. "Yeah. Fine. I just don't like to see her sad."

"We neither, flame-head."

_'Isn't it amazing, Luce?'_ Natsu thought as he watched the stars mirroring in the calm ocean '_When you smile, the guild smiles too. And when you're sad, we're sad too.'_

They talked for a little while until Wendy, Levy and Erza decided to go to sleep. Gray followed soon, as did Juvia. Jet and Droy went drinking at a local bar and Happy went with Charle, so only Natsu remained. He told the others he would wait outside for Lucy, earning a teasing from Gray and a surprised Wendy asking if he likes Lucy.

_'Of course I like her. Ever since Tenrou Jima, I can't live a day without thinking about her.'_

He walked around the beach for about an hour when a loud explosion sounded in the distance and he could see smoke rising from the direction Lucy went to.

"Luce..." he said worried. He started to run towards to source of the smoke, fear clouding his mind. "Damn it. Damn it, damn it... LUCE!" he cried out as he reached the destroyed clearing in the forest near the beach.

"LUCE! Where are you?" he cried out.

"Over here, Natsu..." a small voice came from behind the smoke.

Natsu ran towards the voice, fist already surrounded with flames, only to find his beloved nakama standing in the middle of some badly bruised thugs.

"Luce...? What happened here?" Natsu asked. "Did you do that?"

"I... I don't know. I think I did, but... It was just... They were trying to take me but suddenly I knew what to do..."

"Hey... shhhh... come here Luce." Natsu said, wrapping his warm arms around the shaking blonde mage. "Just tell me what happened after you left the bonfire."

"O-Okay..."

* * *

_"Ithildin... my foster-father. It's all so... arghhh! It's so confusing. This morning I was just a normal Celestial mage and now I'm a Dragon Slayer?" Lucy talked to herself. She needed to clear her mind, so she sat down on a small clearing in a forest near the beach and looked up to the stars._

"Whenever you feel lost, just look up to the sky. Athelas will show you the right path." _a voice echoed in her mind._

_"Athelas... envoy of light..." Lucy muttered, searching for the brightest star. She found him at the northern horizon, shining brightly in the dark night. Lucy closed her eyes and tried to mediate but was startled by the sound of a crushing branch._

_'Huh?' she thought. 'There is no one here... wait. I'm a dragon slayer... right! Enhanced smell, sight and hearing!'_

_She stood up and got ready to battle as she noticed movement in the shadows of the trees._

_"Come out! I know you're there!" she shouted._

_"My, my..." a raspy voice came from the shadows in front of her. "What is a beautiful young lady like you doing all alone in the woods at night? Don't you know? It's dangerous at night. Especially for a chick like you."_

_"What do you want?" Lucy asked, getting in battle pose._

_"Don't you know, slut?" the man asked, now stepping out of the shadows. "We're going to have some fun tonight."_

_Lucy's eyes widened in fear is she understood what that man was saying. "Leave me alone! Or I'll make you regret it!"_

_"Make us what?" a second voice asked, grabbing her arms from behind and behind her back. The first man moved forward and reached out to lift Lucy's shirt._

_Lucy was shaking with fear but suddenly, her lectures with Ithildin came back to her mind._

_"You asked for it! Seishinryu no Hoko(Star Dragon's Roar)!"_

_A powerful burst of starlight shot from Lucy's mouth and hit the man head-on. He was sent flying into the nearest tree. Lucy then moved one of her legs up behind her and kicked the man who was holding her arms between the legs. He let go of her with a series of curses only to get hit by a second breath attack. The other thugs had surrounded Lucy meanwhile and were trying to catch her. Lucy noticed the danger from being surrounded and jumped up into the air._

_"Seishinryu no Yokugeki(Star Dragon's Wing Attack)!"_

_Lucy's arms were glowing in a bright light before she moved them in a circular motion, causing an explosion from the impact of her attack. As she fell down to the ground again, she noticed that the thugs around her were all unconscious or to beat up to move._

* * *

"That's what happened." Lucy finished. "You appeared only a minute later."

"Luce..." Natsu said in amazement. "I-..."

"You shitty brats." a voice sounded behind them. "How dare you to beat up my man like that?"

Natsu and Lucy turned around and faced a tall, muscular man who held a large axe in his hands.

"time for you to die, brats!" he screamed, before he let crash his axe down to the place Natsu and Lucy were sitting only a second earlier.

"Natsu!"

"Ready when you are, Luce!"

"Seishinryu no Hoko(Star Dragon's Roar)!"

"Karyu no Hoko(Fire Dragon's Roar)!"

The gang leader watched in fear as the joint roar of both dragon slayers came racing towards him.

"You damn- ARRRRRGGHHHH!" he screamed as the attack sent him flying into the forest, knocking down a few trees on the way.

"That was amazing, Luce!" Natsu said, giving her his signature grin.

"Yeah, it was. Come on, let's go back to the others!" she said, grabbing Natsu's hand and dragging him behind her. Natsu blushed as she grabbed his hand but he smiled shortly after and sped up to keep up with her.

_'Lucy is a Dragon Slayer... I think I need to get used to this. Damn, Luce. You make me falling in love with you over and over again.'_ he thought, smiling the entire way back to the camp.

**-:-**

**And the first real chapter is finished!  
I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! A bit of NaLu in this chapter, but I promise: I'm not waiting long to get them together!  
As always, please review, favourite and follow!**

**Until next time,**

**Slayer-san**


	3. Chapter 2: Training

**Chapter 2: Training**

When Natsu and Lucy returned to the camp, the others were already waiting for them, roused from sleep from the second explosion.

"What happened, Natsu, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Lucy was attacked by some thugs but she beat them into a pulp. When I arrived at her location she told me what happened but then the leader of those thugs appeared and we attacked him with our roars, which most likely caused the explosion that woke you up." Natsu said with his signature toothy grin.

"Lucy did- WHAT?" the others exclaimed. "That's amazing, Lucy!"

Lucy blushed when the others congratulated Lucy for her victory.

"Thanks, minna." she said. "I was lucky, nothing more. If my memories about my lectures with Ithildin hadn't come back in the right moment..."

"Hey, don't let something like this bother you, Luce." Natsu said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You beat them up before anything happened and that counts. If anything then I am sorry because I wasn't there to protect you."

Lucy blushed at the close contact but quickly hugged her friend when he started blaming himself.

"Stop it, Natsu. It's not your fault that I was attacked. I wanted some time alone and didn't think about any consequences. But these powers... it's something I need to get used to."

"Maybe we can arrange a little fight tomorrow, Lucy." Gray said, curious about her new self. "I want to know how your starlight holds up against my ice."

"I'd love to, Gray." Lucy said, giving the Ice mage a small smile.

Behind a tree, a blue-haired woman was gripping the bark of the tree with such force that it started to break.

"Love Rival..."

"Time to go back to sleep. We need to be refreshed tomorrow." Erza said, already halfway inside.

"But, Erza..." Natsu complained.

"Are you trying to object, Natsu?" Erza said, a dark aura surrounding her.

"AHHH! NO! No! Not at all..."

"Good, now go back to your room!"

"AYE! Scary..."

"Come on, Lu-chan." Levy said, You have to tell us what happened exactly."

"Okay, Levy-chan. Good night, minna! Good night, Natsu! And thank you for your help today."

"No problem, Luce! Good night!"

* * *

At the next morning, Lucy and Gray were getting ready for their training fight. They decided to fight at the beach and part of the ocean.

"Okay, your ready, Lucy?" Gray asked.

"I'm ready Gray." the blonde Dragon Slayer replied.

"Lady's first. Show me what you've got."

"Don't regret that later, popsicle." Lucy said with a smirk. "Seishinryu no Hoko(Star Dragon's Roar)!"

"Ice Make - Shield!" Gray shot and created a shield in front of him to stop Lucy's roar. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the bright stream of starlight cracking trough his shield. He jumped to the side and released the shield, letting it explode. He turned around to Lucy and fired a counterattack.

"Ice Make - Lance!" he shouted, creating a dozen frozen lances and fired them towards Lucy.

Lucy saw the frozen projectiles coming her way and jumped into the air to avoid them. She saw Gray right beneath her and began to move her arms in a circular motion before she came crashing down on the ice mage.

"Seishinryu no Yokugeki(Star Dragon's Wing Attack)!"

Gray blocked the oncoming attack with another shield and jumped back to get some distance between them.

"Phew! You're damn good, Lucy. I think I need to get serious." he said with a smirk. "Hyojin: Nanarenbu(Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance)!"

Natsu watched concerned from the sidelines, knowing that Lucy doesn't' have enough time to avoid that incoming attack.

"Got you!" Gray shouted.

"Seishinryu no Uroko(Star Dragon's Scales)!" Lucy crossed her arms in front of her, golden scales appearing on her body. Gray's attack hit her head-on but she smirked as the ice blades shattered on impact with her scales.

"What?"

"Don't underestimate the scales of a dragon! Seishinryu no Teka-ru ken(Star Dragon's Shining Fist)!" Her fist was surrounded with a bright white light before it collided with Gray's face, sending him flying into a tree.

"Nice one, Luce!" Natsu grinned. "Couldn't have done it better."

"Uhhh." Gray groaned from his position under the now fallen tree. He got up and grinned. "Nice punch, Lucy. But I think it's time to end this!"

"I agree."

"Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!" Gray shouted, creating a massive spiral with swords prodding out from one side.

"Seishinryu no Hoko(Star Dragon's Roar)!" Lucy shot, releasing the devastating beam of starlight from her mouth.

The beam shot forward and burst easily through Gray's attack. He tried to avoid the beam, but it was to broad and he was sent flying again, this time into the ocean. Lucy fell down to her knees, panting heavily but the was smiling happily. Natsu immediately ran over to her, hugging her.

"That was amazing, Luce!" he said, giving her his signature grin. "Good to know that someone besides me knows how to teach that Popsicle a lesson."

"Yeah... that was...great..." the blonde choked out before she went unconscious.

"Luce!"

"It's okay, Natsu-san. Wendy said, who ran towards them as soon as she saw Lucy loosing her consciousness. "She's exhausted but she's fine. She just needs some sleep."

"Arigato, Wendy. I take her inside. You guys continue training. We'll join as soon as Lucy feels better." With that, Natsu picked Lucy up bridal-style and walked her inside. He put her down on her mattress and sat himself down beside her, watching over her.

_'Damn, Luce. The way you fought that damn popsicle... You're just amazing.'_

He leaned down to her and moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear, watching her peaceful expression while she slept. He moved behind her and hugged her from behind so she was resting between his legs. Her head was resting against his chest and so he drifted away to the lands of dreams.

Unnoticed by him, a certain blue-haired Dragon Slayer closed the door quietly behind her. She wanted to check on Lucy but when she saw the loving moment between the two she stayed silent and walked back outside.

"Wendy? Back already?" Gray asked.

"Yes. I wanted to check on Lucy-chan but she and Natsu are sleeping."

"What? Flame-head? Don't tell me...?"

"Yes." Wendy laughed. "He is hugging her from behind and they both are sleeping."

"Man... I never thought that dense ash-for-brains would know how to go after a girl. Ah, whatever. Let's go back to training" the Ice Mage said as he got up.

* * *

It was already noon when Natsu and Lucy woke up from their sleep. Lucy blushed furiously as she noticed their position while Natsu gave her his signature grin. They walked outside and joined the others. Natsu decided to do a little running exercise while Lucy sat down of the beach and called one of her spirits, Capricorn, to help her mediate to increase her magic power. Despite her Dragon Slayer Magic being unlocked, she was still a stellar mage. Erza was practicing her swordsman skills and Wendy was busy reading the book Porlyusica gave her, getting a little help from Levy and her Gale-Force Reading Glasses. They trained until the late afternoon, when Erza called a break. They sat down at the beach and pulled out some snacks, simply enjoying their 3 months training vacation.

"The training goes well." Gray noted.

"Yeah. We're coming around pretty good." Erza nodded as she ate a bite from the entire strawberry cake she brought with her.

"I still can't believe that you beat me up that easily, Lucy. I seriously need to get used to this."

"That's because you ain't good for shit, droopy eyes." Natsu commented.

"What did you call me, squinty eyes?" Gray asked, rising to his feet.

"You understood, popsicle."

"Your on, flame head."

Unfortunately for them, they crashed into Erza as soon as they started fighting, knocking her still half-full plate of strawberry cake into the sand. A dark, demonic aura was surrounding Erza and everyone tried to get into cover quick.

"NATSU! GRAY! YOU ARE DEAD!"

"Wait, Erza! We're sorry, please forgive us!" Natsu whined as he and Gray tried to get away from the furious Requip Mage.

"I DON'T CARE! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Titania was just reaching a scared looking Gray as a pigeon sat down on her head, stopping her rampage. The now confused red-head grabbed the bird gently and put it down from her head, noticing a little note tied to it's leg.

"What is it, Erza-san?" Wendy asked.

"It's a small letter, barely more then a note... 'To Fairy Tail, Come to the suspension bridge deep in the western woods.'"

"Should we go?"

"If it's a trap... Well, I think with three Dragon Slayers we will be able to fight back." Erza said. "Any objections? No? Then it's decided."

They walked up to the hills and into the forest, following a small winding path down to a deep canyon. As soon as they arrived at the broken bridge which let over the gap, said bridge started to rebuild itself.

"This must me our invitation." Erza stated.

"This might be a trap after all..."

"I'm getting scared..."

They crossed the canyon and followed the path further into the forest when Natsu, Wendy and Lucy noticed a presence behind the trees because of their enhanced senses.

"Someone's here." Lucy said.

They walked around the next corner, ready for battle, only to come face to face with three hooded persons.

"Thank you for coming. Fairy Tail." the leader, a young man, said as they began to remove their hoods. Theirs eyes widened as they recognized them, but Erza was seemingly shocked as she recognized the unique red tattoo on the mans face.

"Jellal..."

**-:-**

**Finish!  
A little bit shorter than the first chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer! I just felt like this was a good end for a chapter ;)  
I really hope you enjoyed the battle scene because it's the first one I ever wrote so it would be really cool if you could get me reviews for this scene.**

**As always, please follow, favourite and review (especially the battle scene!)**

**Until then,**

**Slayer-San**


End file.
